


Family

by CrazyLittleFox



Series: Eruri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittleFox/pseuds/CrazyLittleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi decided it was time to start their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go for Eruri week summer 2015  
> Prompt one - Family

He couldn’t believe the day was already here. The days, weeks, months he was so sure would pass at slug speed had melted away like fresh snow.   
Now he was stood nervously, pacing back and forth chewing on, short nails, already bitten down to the pads of his fingers. It was a habit Levi always scalded him for, giving him that disgusted look, one which wrinkled his nose slightly, the one Erwin admitted make Levi cute. 

Still he worried, over stupid details. What if the adoption services decided to pull out? What if the child hated him? Or hated Levi? Obviously, having to dads would mean they knew they were adopted, and what if they resented them for that?   
His thoughts swirled in his mind making him anxious, making him sweat slightly.   
Levi watched him pace up and down, yes he was a little nervous too, but Erwin was being ridiculous. They’d passed with flying colours at the adoption centre, and the woman dealing with them loved Erwin. A bit too much for Levi’s liking if he was honest.   
Sighing, Levi stood and blocked his patrolling husband.  
“Will you stop that already, you’ll wear the carpet out” He chastised, scowling up at the blonde.   
Erwin just stared at him, in a world of his own. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked; Erwin’s searching for reassurance in Levi’s, and Levi trying to calm Erwin.   
“I’m sorry Levi, it’s just really nerve-racking” He said, letting out a drawn out breathe. Without thinking his hand moved back to his mouth, where Levi slapped it away crossly.  
“It’s fine, you ass. Nothing bad will happen, everything is fine. Just stop getting so wound up” Levi replied, taking Erwin’s hand in his giving it a small squeeze.   
The man smiled at Levi drawing him closer, gently pressing him against his chest.   
“You know soon, we’ll be getting called dad” Erwin murmured into the top of Levi’s head, ruffling his silky black strands with his breath. He squeezed the smaller male, making him wriggle into a better position.   
“”Maybe, one of us can be dad and the other something else . . . like Pa? Ya know, so the kid won’t get confused” Levi murmured back, pressing his face into the middle of his husband’s chest. Levi let Erwin stay practically wrapped round him for a little while; he can feel his heartrate slowing a bit under his cheek, making him smile.   
Pulling back, Levi grips Erwin’s face with one hand smushing his cheeks together, causing an amusing surprised pout.   
“Promise me you’ll stop panicking, and you’ll sit down quietly until it’s time for Petra to bring him here okay?” Levi asks sternly, receiving a nod of agreement. Levi glared at him for a moment, deciding if Erwin was actually going to do as he’s told, for once, before reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was tender, lasting for only a few seconds, lingering slightly before pulling away. 

Levi promptly returned to his seat on the sofa, folding his arms looking at the clock.  
“Not much longer to wait now” He casually thought out loud, shifting a tad, as Erwin’s weight joined him on the sofa causing him to lean.  
“Not much longer before we’re a proper family . . . doesn’t it scare you a little Levi?” Erwin asked, leaning towards the raven haired man, resting his temple on his shoulder.   
Levi thought for a little, thinking properly now that this was becoming reality.   
“I guess it does a little bit, it’s not just you I have to look after now is it? We’ll manage to figure it out. I mean, it’s not like they’d give us the kid if they thought we were total screw ups, right?” Levi pondered. “So yeah I am a little scared, but nothing bad enough to worry me” he finished, unfolding his arms to take Erwin’s hand once again. 

The couple stayed sat comforting each other for the remained of their wait. And soon enough, the knock on their door, signalled the next big step in their lives, the moment everything would change, no longer just about them, but a small innocent life too. A life they would cherish forever.  
As soon as the knock came, Erwin jumped up, unsure what to do next. He looked at Levi helplessly waiting for some sort of instruction. Levi smirked. As if something like this would render him useless, Erwin Smith, CEO of his own company, struck down dumb by a baby. 

Grinning, Levi instructed him. “Go put the kettle on whilst I go answer the door” Levi motioned, swishing his wrist as if dismissing him. Shaking his head, the raven male, made his way to the front door, opening it to find the small, young woman carrying a messenger bag, and a carrier.   
“Hey there!” Petra smiled, Stepping inside, as the man, waved her in.   
“Hey Petra, sorry about the wait, blondie was getting in a bit of a tizzy” He rolled his eyes, leading the woman back to the living room. He buzzed about making her comfortable, too aware of the small bundle of blanket in the child carrier. 

Once they were settled, Erwin still clattering round making the tea, Petra, watched Levi with a wide smile.  
“So todays the day! Are you ready to introduce this little fellow into your family properly?” she asked, her eyes never leaving Levis face, not that he noticed. He was too busy staring at the soft white blanket, obscuring the tiny face of the child. No, the tiny face of his child, of Erwin’s child.   
Breaking his sight away for a moment he, looked at Petra, swallowed and nodded, giving a nervous smile. Not he understood how the blonde idiot was feeling.   
Letting out a small giggle, the young woman moved to gently lift out the baby boy, rearranging the blanket, so Levi could see. Shifting closer, Levi stared down at the little face. An all familiar face, one they had been getting to know over the past couple of weeks. The chubby cheeks, and huge round blue eyes, the soft tufts of blonde hair. He drew in a sharp breath, despite seeing the boy time and time again, it always made his heart flutter, seeing this tiny being, a tiny being which looked so much like Erwin, he could almost be related.   
Levi jerked his hands forwards in an unsure fashion, wanting to hold the boy, but being tentative if he could yet. They still needed to sign the final paperwork after all.   
Petra nodded, leaning forwards to place the bundle into the man’s arms. The boy wiggled a little scrunching his face up, seemingly about to cry. When grey eyes met blue, Levi found the child smiling up at him, pleased to see him again. His sight began to blur as the tears formed.   
Damn he said he wouldn’t cry, but he was holding his son, Erwin’s son, and it didn’t matter now. Letting out a choked breath, he looked up at Petra, she herself letting tears stream down her face. To Levi this was the best feeling in the world, holding a tiny life, being responsible for caring and loving said life.   
Erwin returned a tray of tea in hand, stopping half way to the sofa, seeing Levi holding their child, letting one tiny plump hand grasp his finger, murmuring softly with the biggest smile he’d seen Levi wear since their wedding day. The sight made his heart ache, like it would explode with all the feelings he had. He adored Levi, he adored the boy in his arms and for once he felt like nothing could be better. His life was perfect, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.  
Pulling himself back to reality, he placed the tray, forgotten on the coffee table and sat so carefully beside the raven, staring in awe. They talked for a while with Petra, over details of the adoption, signing of papers and if they needed anything to give her a call. Soon enough, they were left with their tiny bundle, the blue eyes fixated on them both as they sat cuddled together, forgetting the outside world.

 

“Welcome home, Armin, welcome home”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes   
> I hope it was at least enjoyable   
> constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> Thanks for reading my brain fart XD


End file.
